Kuro Neko
by Neko-chan -Silvered Tongue
Summary: Ciel has always liked cats--black ones--best of all. Subtle SebastianCiel.


_**Kuro Neko (Black Cat)  
**_By: Neko-chan

_Disclaimer:_ Don't own it, don't claim to. Just borrowing the characters for a little while for some... fun.

_Summary:_ Ciel likes cats--and black cats best of all. Subtle Sebastian/Ciel.

_Author's Notes:_ This _very_ short drabble's idea came to me during episode seven and eight, particularly in episode seven when Sebastian is talking about how he doesn't like dogs because of how loyal they are. As someone whose family owns four dogs and twelve cats... well, I like cats more and I can totally understand this reasoning. XD Besides that, Sebastian reminds me of a cat. And since Sebastian reminds me of a cat... perhaps Ciel's preferences lie more towards the feline than the canine, right~?

* * *

**Kuro Neko (Black Cat)**

-

When Ciel was eight, he had asked his mother and father for a pet.

His father had laughed softly and ruffled the boy's hair--but indulged his son by asking what type of pet he wanted. A dog was forever loyal and an asset during a hunt--an important consideration due to the fact that, in a few short years, the young heir would be joining his mother and father in festivities during the Season. A horse, too, would have been a good choice, as well, particularly since the boy was coming to an age when he would no longer need his placid pony and would instead require a lord's steed. However, Ciel's answer--when it came--did not look fondly upon either option.

Shaking his head firmly, the boy had instead stared up at Lord Phantomhive and told his father that he wanted a cat.

A black one.

-

Four years later, Ciel had been granted his wish.

(Somewhat.)

The boy liked cats: they were independent, smart. They thought for themselves and they didn't follow one around senselessly. A cat had its own life, as did its owner; both respected the other and things, for the most part, went well. When a cat didn't want to do something, it wouldn't do it--no matter how much cajoling its owner attempted, it was firm in its stance. No matter if Heaven and Hell moved for it, once a cat made its decision, that decision was made. Permanently.

A cat always, always had its own agenda.

-

Four years and many months later:

Ciel brought the teacup close, pausing a moment and closing his eye to savor the drink's scent. Something spicy this time, something that gave off a sense of the Orient that sifted up from the cup in steaming tendrils, wisps that soon enough faded in the bright sunlight of Ciel's study. It was a deliciously warm scent--and it was a scent that would go well with the delicate little rice cakes that Sebastian had brought in as accompanienment.

"Is there anything else that you require, my lord?"

"No," the boy answered as he hid a smile behind the rim of the porcelain cup, taking a sip of the tea and letting its taste linger. "You may go, Sebastian."

The butler bowed gracefully to that, his head inclining just so, and he turned on his heel to head out the door to return to his duties--and the young lord watched him leave, his single eye hidden beneath ash-toned bangs. Always, constantly, impeccably aware of his duties Sebastian was: breakfast at this time, lunch at that, supper at another, lessons, bath time, time to look over the estate's ledgers... everything was run to schedule, dictated by the watch that never left Sebastian's person.

Without flaw, the demon performed the duties that he had agreed to with the contract.

Without flaw, the demon did anything and everything that Ciel bade of him.

Without flaw--

The contract had been agreed upon, but Ciel was constantly aware that Sebastian happily twisted his orders--the very wording of those same orders--to fit his own needs and wants. A demon was ever sly and self-serving, and Ciel had to constantly be on his guard. After all, a lesson learned: at one time, the Phantomhive had asked the other to look for suspects in the Jack the Ripper case that would best make sense given the established criteria. And Sebastian had done so, given Ciel a list that would make sense in a _humanly_ possible context, always aware that there was a chance for something 'more'--as the young Phantomhive had to find out the hard way. Never once did Sebastian say a word of his suspicions. (Not until it was too late.)

Twisting his lord's words, changing things to fit his own agenda--

The study door closed softly, giving the lord a brief glimpse of the butler's white gloves before it closed completely.

Ciel's smile deepened and he took another sip of his tea.

Cats were always so much more _interesting_ than dogs.

Particularly black ones.

* * *

_Owari  
_::Fin::


End file.
